Vanyarin Family
The Vanyarin Family is an ancient family of Qendaya. They served their home as Kings, Queens and Emperors for centuries. Holding their own settlement in Krayta where their house held responsible for. Unfortunately with great power, comes great responsibilities. King Celebrenor Vanyarin was the last monarch to rule over the Kingdom of Qendaya, as their land was destroyed and left in ruins... But of course, everyone forgot about the stories of stradegy, all those lifes and souls lost to oblivion. The Vanyarins afterwards held titles over the ruins of Qendaya, the Witch-King and his forces which devided the land from the light. The Keeper, who fought for the light and the Herald of Krayta. All history. You have come to seek the ultimate knowledge of the Vanyarin family, the family who rose in fame and rulership and fell as fools and weakness.. You will never find such history in any of the Calexian history books, the library of Nova Vlastin. If there ever was information written down, they may have aswell burnt it. Origin The First Era The Second Era The Third Era Qetharyn returned to the land of Qendaya, to its capital Krayta. He entered the forsaken temple and found the tomb of his biological mother, Arayne Vanyarin. Her ghost spoke out to him and he reached out for her power. And promised to rebuild Vanyarin and conquer in its name. Jayran retired and disappeared for years, he was gone training with his new mentor Kaetlyn. Jayran learned to develop as a person and in life. To look away from the past, to remove his ill thoughs and weaknesses. It was a success. He was prepared to return stronger and wiser. Qetharyn was abcent in the affairs of the genre and the galaxy, he remained in low profile and settled down, he married his dark side master, Kaetlyn Vanyarin, and had one daughter, Khamira. They were planning their return for the Vanyarin family. There was two times of attempt to rebuild the family but both of them were failure. In the end Celebrenor would come in and terminate the failed leaders in order to keep it clean. Varian Zalek, originally known as Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin. Was the last living heir of the Vanyarin Crest, the Vanyarin pure-blood would look down on him seeing him as a betrayer of his own blood, but as he knew nothing of his blood. He was contacted by the Vanyarin inner-circle. He accepted the call and he accepted his entitlement as Qetharyn Vanyarin and assumed command over the family. This was the disestablishment of the Vanyarin pure-blood council and the ancient members were left behind, for this was a new age for the family. Qetharyn saw to that using any form of computing and hacking to get other people's private information and to harm their enemies in such way was strictly forbidden. The family once grew again, whilst Celebrenor had disappeared throughout the years with no signs, Qetharyn honored his father and kept the original Vanyarin traditions. After a long period of Qetharyn's leadership, eventually his uncle Kalatar Vanyarin would return. He turned every Vanyarin member against Qetharyn with false lies and propaganda, although a lot of Kalatar's points and subjects was all too correct to be believed it. So Qetharyn's son and heir Mhaedryn Vanyarin joined up with Kalatar to gain control over the crest The rebellion was a success and Kalatar assumed command over the clan as it was his birth-right before he had been "killed" for the first time. It did not last long though, Mhaedryn surrendered to Kalatar's lies and manipulations and he left the family to die and rot. Kalatar then disappeared all of the sudden without trace, which lead to Qetharyn's second uprise into leadership..During Qetharyn's leadership in the family, he esablished alliances with other families and factions, he was indeed in good terms with the Galren family, the Virtus family, the Iron Squadron, the Spark family, the Zalkari Order and so on. Qetharyn joined the forces of the Templars in the Crusades, but was forsaken as he sinned and betrayed his oaths. He was given a dishonorable discharge. It was then when Jayran turned to the dark power once more, the demonic rites and occult. He killed his enemies without the light, but with darkness. He was named the Fallen Crusader and the Forsaken. Many years later Qetharyn returned with his family, rebuilding it once again. Keeping their traditions and words. But this time the Vanyarin's have looked away from the past and their craving for vengeance and drama. They have evolved and moved on from petty arguements and blood that lay waste. Those who joined up with Kalatar was forgiven and welcomed back to the household as family. The Vanyarin Crest shall use their power for darkness, but not against people or innocent, only against those who seek harm to them now, not in the past, not in the futute, now. They seek to teach new generations their force and strength, to help people with their groups and to rebuild the reputation of their family, into a better one. Unfortunately there is always someone who seeks to destroy that peace, and the patriarch. It was later revealed that Qetharyn had an older Vanyarin brother whom Qetharyn killed in a young age in order to claim the throne. The return of Mhaedryn's heir worried Qetharyn and he began what he was intended to do for a long time, he became what he fought, Kalatar's shadow rose over him and he began his dark rule as the Witch-King of Qendaya. The scar on his face was the new symbol of his cruel acts. He had supporters of Mhaedryn executed and several cities of Qendaya fell in the civil war. He tortured and burned people alive to keep his glory. His madness was assumingly caused by how he was treated in his entire life, looked down upon and bullied. Although he was always the villain and trickster on the inside now he was unleashed. The Fourth Era The Fourth Era begins with the reign of King Brayden Vanyarin after he killed king Qetharyn the horrible. The birth of his heiress Laurelyn is dated on 2nd of Eclipse's month. The same year the outcasts of the Wastelands begin to riot on rich cities and villages, they're fighting against the Kraytan rule. Eventually the Wastelander Army is formed by Akira Hunter and other Qetharyn loyalists, they're building armies of outcasts and poor volunteers to fight together against Kraytan rule. The Vanyarin Clan of the Wastelands joins the fight and fights against the Kraytan Vanyarin clan. The Wastelanders use Qetharyn's heir Nova Hunter as their symbol of heroism however he wants nothing to do with the fight, all he wants is to be accepted into society. But that doesn't work out because he looks too much like his father, the green eyes, the scar.. The Civil War of Qendaya lasted five years, in the end both factions lost greatly, while some united together to end it all. It took them another ten years to keep the peace and rebuild the damages. And so began the fifth era, no monarchy on the throne, the last surviving members of the Vanyarin family was gone. This marked the end of the Vanyarin saga, or did it..? Akira Hunter and her three children, Nova, Kael and Zenosha was gone, assumed killed. Brayden Vanyarin died of old age and his heiress Laurelyn remained and protected her people, the Hunter and the Vanyarin clan of the wastelands was permenantly disbanded. The Wastelands became one with the Qendaryan kingdom, but it was unclear on who would sit on the throne. The Fifth Era Members Leaders * King Celebrenor Vanyarin - First Patriarch and Founder * Lord Kathrandir 'Kalatar' Vanyarin - Second Patriarch and Usurper, Tyrant * King Qetharyn 'Jayran' Vanyarin - Third Patriarch and "Usurper", Rogue-Tyrant * Lord Mhaedryn Vanyarin - Fourth Patriarch * Lady Akira Hunter - Queen and Matriarch by Claimant (Qetharyn's Succesor) * King Brayden Vanyarin - Fifth Patriarch